Changing Notes
by HollowPrincess
Summary: Sequel to Idol 360 Has everything gone back to the way it was before or this a whole new beginning? Slight Yaoi themes.
1. Chapter 1

_I can still remember the fireworks and the looks of glee as everyone watched them light up the night sky. Moonlight had won, and that made me happy. New beginnings were going to start. Not just because Moonlight existed now but because of love. I had choose Eiichi after the results were given for the Triple S qualifying round. Nothing would ever be the same because of the events that had happened during that night. The President hadn't kicked me out of the master's program, in fact he had ditched the whole anti-love law all together. As for the rivalry between the President and Raging Otori that was another story all together…._

"Miss Nanami will always belong to Starish."

"Well she _IS_ dating my son now, meaning she should belong to Heavens not Starish."

 _The rivalry between the President and Raging Otori may have gotten worse. Exactly two weeks had passed since the Triple S qualifying round. This was a normal meeting anymore between the two. I had been stupid thinking that things wouldn't have ended like this, but it seemed the moment they faced each other they started to argue. Utako wasn't even here to stop the fight, meaning I would have to try my best to stop the two Presidents from fighting. After all this was my home territory this time, so maybe there was some hope._

Haruka could only listen to the two grown men as they fought over who she would represent overall. She was still a composer after all which meant she would have to choose one group to represent. She opened her mouth to say something but the fighting continued. Apparently both Presidents had completely forgotten about Moonlight.

"Well I don't care if she is dating your son, I found her. Meaning she will always belong to Starish."

She had to be brave, she couldn't keep her mouth shut forever. She wasn't some object that could just be passed around, she was a living breathing person who had free will. She couldn't be quiet and shy forever, the whole experience before had proven that much to her. She cleared her throat as she looked at both Presidents.

"Excuse me but do I get a choice in this?"

Both men continued to argue like she wasn't even in the room. Was she invisible?

"Ignore them they will get over it eventually. Why don't you focus on showing me around?" Eiichi was pulling her away from the arguing men. Eiichi hadn't originally come with his father but at some point he had just shown up. She was more than happy to allow Eiichi to lead her away from the arguing men. "Really it isn't your fault, from what I could see they have always been like that. Habits are hard to change."

Habits were hard to change, that was true. Though Eiichi had changed in the end. "I guess but I just hate being talked about like I am some object to them" she couldn't help but tell Eiichi exactly how she felt. They had already left the master dorms after all and were going to explore the landscape together. That was when she noticed something was missing from Eiichi's overall appearance. His glasses were gone.

"Well maybe they will learn eventually. Though I don't see their little rivalry ending anytime soon. Unless the God of Song gets involved once again." She noticed that Eiichi shivered at the thought of that.

"What?"

"My actual father is bad enough, I don't think I can handle your President if they switched."

"I personally hope that doesn't happen again. I'm happy that we got everything fixed. Eiichi your glasses…." She couldn't help herself from bringing it up. She was so used to seeing Eiichi with his glasses on that it was weird to see him walking around with them off.

"Is it that weird?" They had stopped walking. She couldn't help but look up into Eiichi's eyes. She had never noticed just how beautiful his eyes were.

"I am used to seeing you with glasses… I mean I can get used to this look. You can see right…." She was having a hard time forming a proper sentence. She was still a little embarrassed to be like this with Eiichi, even if it had been two weeks already. Sure she had chosen him, but it would take a little while to get used to actually having a boyfriend.

A light and airy laugh filled her ears. Eiichi was laughing at her. She couldn't help the soft blush that appeared on her cheeks. "It is weird but I can see better without them."

"Don't let him fool you … he is wearing contacts." Wait where did Eiji appear from?

"Eiji!"

"Face it Nii-san…"

She couldn't help but softly giggle at the exchange between the two brothers. It was nice to see this kind of exchange, it felt almost normal. "I mean I could get used to this look. Though I don't mind your glasses either." She couldn't help but whisper the last part.

"Well I guess I did something you haven't stopped looking at my eyes" Eiichi causally stated. She just realized that she hadn't stopped staring into his eyes. She blushed a little redder at that comment. She slowly dropped her head. "Don't be embarrassed my angel, I am all yours." Eiichi was slowly tilting her head up again.

Eiji coughed. "Cheesy romantic." Eiji coughed again.

"I think it is sweet, it is just hard to believe I guess. Just yesterday everything was so different and today it is like this. It will probably take a little bit to get used to it... but don't get me wrong it is nice." She couldn't help how fast her voice came out for the end of that sentence. Why was she so embarrassed around Eiichi now? She hadn't been this embarrassed before had she? Maybe it was because he was so close to her and Eiji was watching them. She just couldn't will herself to step away from Eiichi though.

"You both are hopeless, you belong together. I'm going back home. It was nice to see you again Haruka-chan" Eiji said waving as he walked the opposite way. They belonged together?

"Remember to stay there this time" Eiichi called after his brother. Finally Eiichi dropped his hand from her chin. It didn't help her embarrassment any though.

"Yeah yeah" Eiji said waving his hand casually as he walked away.

"What is that look for" Eiichi asked as he looked back towards her.

"Just you two, it seems like you two are more open and I am happy for you."

"Eiji is coming out of his shell finally. I guess that much is because of you. Though he is a little more of a problem now. Not to mention my mother. Though enough about my family and how odd they are. I believe you owe me a proper tour of this place my angel." A proper tour. Right because Eiichi hadn't exactly gotten to experience the whole campus before. She couldn't help but nod as they continued their walk. It didn't take long before she started to overthink what Eiichi had said. Everything had changed because of her involvement but she wouldn't redo a thing. She was actually truly happy for once even if she was embarrassed. She briefly made idly chit chat with Eiichi but she couldn't help but continue to think about what he said. She shouldn't be hung up on it, but she was.

What would happen in the end? Moonlight was going to represent Japan for the Triple S but what would that mean? Would that mean she would have to choose once again? Would she have to choose between Moonlight and Starish? What about everyone else? Would that mean that Starish and Heavens would stop existing all together? What would happen if that happened? Eiichi had stopped walking which sent her flying into him.

Eiichi wrapped his arms around her. "What am I going to do about you Haruka?" Eiichi was looking over her, but his eyes were filled with love. At least he wasn't upset with her. "Are you at least going to clue me in to why you were zoning out this time?"

She couldn't help the sigh that left her lips, she knew how Eiichi felt about her zoning out. "I was thinking about what will happen in the long run. Moonlight…"

"Idols have belonged to more than one group before. It has happened before, meaning all three groups can still exists. None of us thought that we would win the Triple S as Moonlight but we did. Look Haruka nothing major is going to change. There is not some law that says an idol has to only be involved in one group. There are only a few ways that a group can dissolve…"

So maybe she messed up by bringing back unpleasant memories for Eiichi. She had no clue after all what had happened after the Uta Pri. She was afraid to ask, she wouldn't do that to Eiichi. She noticed that they were in a very familiar place. She could see the lake where so many memories had been formed.

"Eiichi I'm sorry that I brought it up…"

"We will all get through this somehow. So no more worrying my sweet angel." She noticed that despite the fact that the weather was getting warmer Eiichi still was wearing his signature jacket. She couldn't help but wonder if his father was still harming him. It had been two week since the Triple S ended but that didn't mean anything. Maybe she had failed to help Eiichi before. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out towards Eiichi's jacket. She was starting to slowly push the fabric off. She didn't know what had gotten into her.

Eiichi was a little surprised by the movement, by the time he realize what was happening the jacket had already left his frame. She was falling forward. Eiichi had fallen backwards trying to get the jacket before it was completely off but it only resulted in both of them falling to the ground. She noticed small bruises still covered Eiichi's arms but they were healing. That was at least a good sign.

Eiichi was staring up at her, he wasn't moving. She couldn't help the bright blush that crept onto her cheeks. She was on top of him. She hoped Eiichi wasn't mad at her for what had happened. "Are you trying to undress me now? I mean I won't stop you but…" she couldn't help but go even redder when Eiichi did speak. Eiichi had sat up and pulled her into his chest. "Hey I'm joking. We can take it slow I really don't mind taking it slow."

She was leaning forward without knowing fully what she was doing. When she realized just how close she had gotten to Eiichi she couldn't pull away anymore. She had never been kissed much less kissed anyone. She was curious to say the least. Though what if she did something wrong? Eiichi closed the distance between them and that was when his lips met hers. It was soft and gentle and hardly even a brush of his lips against hers. She couldn't help but softly kiss Eiichi back, she was too caught up in the moment to worry about not doing it right. This felt so very right.

She heard a noise and she couldn't help but quickly pull away. She was bright red when she noticed that Ittoki was watching them. "Was it too much" Eiichi softly asked as she watched Ittoki give an awkward wave before quickly going off.

"N….n….no" she got out. Eiichi was surprisingly sweet with her, he didn't try to force her to do anything she didn't want to. She would have never thought that about him when they had first met at the Uta Pri. However he had changed so much since then. She was quickly shaking her head to prove her point.

"Angel, it is perfectly okay for us to touch like this. They really can't say anything. It is nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean I thought that was what you wanted. I didn't mean…"

She could tell that Eiichi was just as nervous as she was. He tried to play it down, but there were a few moments that she could tell that he was afraid he would mess up. She couldn't help but run her fingers through Eiichi's hair.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. I guess I have been wondering about what it was to be kiss for a while now." She couldn't help the words as they came out.

"You've never been kissed before… I was your first kiss." She softly nodded. Eiichi was looking at her strangely. Had she done something wrong? Was it too early for their first kiss?

"Awhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!" She half jumped when she heard the childish voice. She quickly distanced herself from Eiichi.

"Nagi I left the mansion for a reason" Eiichi quickly said as he helped her up. "Meaning I didn't want to be followed."

"But it was too good not to follow you. After all your all in love now" Nagi commented.

"If I wanted everyone to comment on my relationship I would have stayed at the mansion." She noticed that Eiichi had just thrown his jacket over his shoulder but hadn't put it on.

"But it isn't every day that someone gets a relationship. Shouldn't you be showing her off not trying to keep her all to yourself? The Eiichi I knew would have paraded around with her for everyone to see…"

"That is enough Nagi." She could tell that Eiichi was getting annoyed by Nagi.

"Haruka are you hungry, I think it is time for us to get something to eat." She didn't even get a chance to say anything before she was being led away from the clearing.

"That isn't fair!" She could hear Nagi's voice even as they walked away from him.

"I don't see why he is so amused by what I do. Did he get tired of Kira all of a sudden?" She noticed that Eiichi was simply just muttering to himself as he guided her away from the clearing.

"Eiichi-san it really is okay. I don't mind."

"I won't take you there just for them to harass you."

"If I may ask… what makes it such a big deal?" She couldn't help herself, the words seemed to flow from her mouth before she could stop them. Eiichi wouldn't look at her and he was silent, that wasn't a good sign. Had she said something wrong? Eiichi stopped walking. She noticed that Eiichi was biting his lip. "It is okay you don't have to say anything."

Eiichi swallowed. "They thought I was gay okay. That is why it was such a big deal." She noticed that this time Eiichi was looking at the ground rather than her. She couldn't help but softly tilt Eiichi's head up so that he looked at her. She couldn't help but softly kiss him this time, normally she wouldn't do it, but she couldn't help herself this time. She remembered what Eiji had said earlier, they were both hopeless and because of that they belonged together.

Perhaps there was yet another side to Eiichi that she didn't know about. Eiichi kissed her back almost greedily before pulling back. He was softly panting as he looked at her. Neither of them spoke they just looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally Eiichi spoke. "Aren't you going to ask why they thought that?"

She shook her head. "Eiichi it really doesn't matter. I trust you." The words were odd after everything that had happened, but they were true.

"O…oh okay. So what do you want to eat?"

She couldn't help but notice that Eiichi looked surprised. "Why do you seem so surprise? Also you can pick where we eat."

Eiichi bit his lip. "It is just… how can you get me so well? I probably don't deserve you." Was this really happening to her? She sighed.

"I am always going to be here for you. Also don't say that." She was curious to know what had happened before but she didn't really want to pry. She felt something being draped across her shoulders.

"Here please wear it. Your shaking I don't want you to catch a cold." Had she been shaking? Eiichi was helping her to put on his jacket without a word from her.

"Thank you" she got out softly when she had got the jacket in place.

 _Grandmother, I know that I am not supposed to feel weird about things like this. Though I can't help but feel there was more going on then I really knew about. Eiichi has always been sweet and caring well ever after the switch happened but I just can't shake that something else is going to happen. I'm a little afraid grandmother. Is it wrong of me to be afraid of change? I hope nothing bad is getting ready to happen. Maybe it is just my imagination after all._


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked towards town she couldn't help but glance over Eiichi's arms again. They were healing but it didn't make her not wonder if it was still happening. She could only imagine what he had to endure. Eiji had said that it had been happening since he had been small, but she didn't understand what would truly trigger his father to do such a horrible thing. They walked in silence, which left her alone with her thoughts. She had promise that she would stop everything but she had no clue why such an event would start in the first place.

In fact there was so many things that didn't make sense. Her mother and her father didn't make sense. They hadn't tried to get a hold of her once and now her father was representing Moonlight. Also why did she have the feeling that something else was going to happen? She was still caught up about the gay comment that Eiichi had said, why would anyone think that of him? Maybe she didn't know Eiichi at all. Of course she didn't not like anyone that she had lived with, but wasn't that what dating was all about to continue to learn about the person?

"Two please." They were at the front of some restaurant. She had zoned out the entire time and hadn't realize where they were. However she realize the restaurant that Eiichi had chosen was the one she had gone to with Syo and Natsuki. She noticed that everyone was watching them as they took a seat.

"Isn't that the guy from Heavens… but who is that girl?"

"Do you think that is his girlfriend?"

"Didn't they perform at the Triple S together?"

"That's right as Moonlight. That girl is so lucky I am so jealous."

"Hey don't listen to them. Haruka you've been quiet since I told you that" Eiichi was watching her from his spot across from her. He looked worried. She needed to tell him it wasn't what he said that got her thinking. She didn't want him to worry after all.

"It isn't that, it is just I can't help but think something is going on." She was at least going to be truthful about all of it.

"Do you ever just live in the moment? Ask me if you want to know something it isn't prying. You know I will tell you anything you want to know." Eiichi reached out and took her hand. How did he read that into that?

She couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip as she thought about what she wanted to ask first. "Is it still happening" she asked in a soft voice.

"As of now no. I don't think he could really get away with it now though. Mother has been moving around the house now. Though that is why I am worried about you." She gave Eiichi a confused look.

"Why are you worried about me?"

"When you collapsed earlier Eiji asked me if you had the same thing as mother did. It is true she always had fragile health but I think there is more to it frankly. It is odd that after you come see her that she just gets better out of nowhere. Last night I overheard that Father called the doctor to come over. She is getting better. It is like a miracle that was what the father said."

"That is great but why are you worried about me?"

"Don't you think it's odd that it was your mother who was assigned to care for my mother?" Eiichi wasn't making sense. Eiichi paused to order something when the waitress came, she vaguely heard that Eiichi ordered something for her as well. "Haruka. That is why I am worried about you. Before you would zone out but it was never this bad. I think I will arrange for you to see the doctor as well."

"But I'm fine that isn't necessary Eiichi."

"It is, if you have this it is better to catch it beforehand. I love you and I refuse to see you like that. Please, I'd rather be safe then have to watch you suffer. You have no idea just how bad it was." Eiichi was serious, there was no arguing with him, he was truly worried about her. It wasn't long before the food came and she looked at the normal cheeseburger and fries in front of her. "Eat" Eiichi urged her when she didn't touch her food.

She hesitantly took one of the fries in front of her. "If you don't eat our next stop _will_ be the hospital." Eiichi's tone was a warning. She started to slowly eat the food, once she started it actually did taste good. Eiichi was watching her she knew he was. "It started" Eiichi said touching his own arm "because Eiji was born. It was because I was the oldest and my father was trying to make sure I could take over things. The comment from earlier was because I guess they thought I tried too hard. It was an image, my father's idea. I didn't exactly care about anyone before you."

She couldn't help but think back to the Uta Pri how Eiichi had been. He was a little too determined to get her. "When did it start? " She couldn't help but ask.

"I never really thought a lot about it. It felt odd when I first saw you. It was like I knew I wanted you but I wasn't sure how to…"

She couldn't help but look over Eiichi, his eyes were looking at his food rather than at her. "That is why you did what you did at the Uta Pri wasn't it? However to everyone else it just looked like you were trying to take me from Starish because of the song, but there was so much more to it." She was finally starting to understand. Eiichi had issues communicating the right thing because so much had always been expected of him. She was glad that she had actually gotten to know Eiichi over the small period of time when the switch had happened.

"You're right he does look better without those glasses."

"I know that girl is so lucky that she gets to look into those gorgeous eyes of his. I would melt!"

She knew she would have to get used to people's reaction eventually but it was still hard to get so much attention. Eiichi had moved his chair over by her and was holding her tightly to him. "Don't listen to them at all" he whispered in her ear. She thought she heard one of the girls squeal. Eiichi kissed her neck softly. Was he trying to get her to pay less attention to the people around her? As she adjusted herself in Eiichi's arms that was when she saw them. Ren and Hijirikawa were sitting in the very corner of the outside dining area. They were too far away for her to truly hear anything they were saying, but they were sitting so very close to each other.

Eiichi let her go finally. She noticed that he was paying for their meal and was guiding her out again. She hardly even got a chance to give a very awkward wave to the two members of Starish. When they were away from the location Eiichi gave her a look. "Who was the other one again? That one was the one Kira switched with right."

"Hijirikawa-san and the person he was with was Jinguji-san." She couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them. It looked like they didn't want anyone to catch them together.

Eiichi gave a look towards where they were sitting. "Right they were roommates. Something might have happened initially. Not that Kira would have said anything to anyone. There is something going on there but don't worry, none of it is your fault." She was confused by Eiichi's words. Eiichi was thinking. "Then again something may have happened in every aspect but mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nagi and Kira may have made things a little worse by switching with who they switched with. I guess certain aspects can rub off on people." That was when she remember Nagi's reply to Kira. She went bright red when she figured it out.

"You mean…?"

"I thought you knew they were gay." Eiichi's voice was low. She shook her head quickly. Nagi and Kira were both gay?

"I had no clue. Plus I don't really care it is their preference and if it makes them happy that is all that should matter. Wait is that another reason why they thought…" She couldn't help how her voice quickly came out in a small squeak.

"Yes because we three were together a lot and they thought something was bound to happen between us even though Nagi was only thirteen. They thought me going after women was a ploy to hide it…"

"That is why Nagi is always around you." Eiichi gave a soft nod.

"Unfortunately. That is also why I moved back upstairs. I rather be away from the rest of them. Eiji I swear is the only normal one of them." That was when she noticed that Eiichi was shaking a little bit and they had stopped walking. That was when she remembered their moment before when she had reached to take off his jacket. What he said after that had been forced. It was her turn to take the lead.

"Come on let's get out of here. Eiichi you know I am here for you. You don't have to feel like you have to tell me everything though. I don't know what happened in the past, but you're shaking and I rather not make you uncomfortable."

"No come on I feel better now" he got out and he quickly walked back towards the Heavens' mansion. She noticed how many stares they got as they walked through town. Maybe Eiichi was just a little broken. He was abused by his own father and something must have happened to make him feel uncomfortable about someone undressing him. Yet she couldn't overthink things, Eiichi was extremely sweet and caring about her after all.

"Father, can you send for the doctor again?"

"Why? They said your mother was fine."

"No it is for Haruka. "

"I see. I will see if he can make it here. So you really care about her don't you?"

"I do more than anything." she could barely hear the exchange between Eiichi and his father. She was being led up the stairs. "Haruka we are here." She didn't realize she had zoned out again. She looked around the room, they were in the room she had stayed in but she noticed that things had been changed around. The door was closed and she was sitting on the bed. "I am really worried about you. Though father is sending for the doctor so at least I will feel a little better." It was like Eiichi was putting everything off that he was feeling. Maybe he was just really worried about her and the rest had been her imagination. She should at least humor him and at least let the doctor look over her.

She was getting closer to Eiichi, she didn't understand what had come over her. Eiichi was tensing under her, it looked like he was frozen to the bed in fear. She looked over him, his shirt was off and he was just staring up at her. What was happening to her? She didn't remember taking Eiichi's shirt off, though a bright blush crossed her cheeks when she realized that he was under her shirtless.

He was shaking a little. She noticed his eyes were wide in shock. "Ha…r…..uka" his voice was shaking. She quickly got off of him.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" she half squeaked out. She couldn't stop looking over his body though. Eiichi quickly sat up on the bed. He looked a little terrified when he had been laying on his back under her. What had happened before? She didn't know what was happening to her? This was the second time today that she had been on top of him with some item of clothing coming off. Maybe something was wrong with her? The door opened.

"Father said the doctor can't come today but…" Eiji was looking at them. "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting something."

"No it's fine" Eiichi said gaining back his normal composer.

"Oh okay. Haruka-chan can I borrow you then." She quickly nodded and escaped the room. Eiji led her into his room and closed the door. "I have no clue if he told you but be gentle with him. Nagi tried to take advantage of him before not to mention Van."

"Who is Van?"

"One of the newer members of Heavens. Look Haruka-chan he is just a little fragile himself. He will try to play it off but I know him better than anyone. Both experiences got to him, even if he denies it."

"Why did everyone think he was gay?" She couldn't help but ask Eiji even though Eiichi had told her something about that. Maybe Eiji would know more.

"People will think what they do. There is sometimes no explanation. He adores you though and he is worried that he will mess up with you. I've never seen him actually try so hard at anything in his life. Just be careful with him, also father thinks you should spend the night again."

"Though I didn't prepare for that. I can't even control myself around Eiichi."

"I will go and get some of your stuff, it is that or you can wear some of Eiichi's clothes tomorrow. Or I guess you could try to see if mom has something for you to wear. As for sleeping arrangements father is really wanting you and Eiichi to…"

She went bright red. She knew what Eiji was going to say and she couldn't handle it. "No no I can't. What happens if something happens like …" She was modified.

"I guess you can always sleep in Eiichi's room downstairs. Though I wouldn't trust any of the guys down there. Nii-san would kill me if you slept in my room though I guess you could always have the bed and I could sleep on the floor." It was like Eiji had thought of everything.

"No I don't want to be an inconvenience." Eiji was opening the door again.

"You're not. I wouldn't mind, though maybe try fixing things with Nii-san first." She went across the hallways to see that Eiichi hadn't moved, he was still sitting their shirtless. "Also Nii-san, father said that Haruka-chan needs to spend the night. The doctor will be here tomorrow morning. I am going to get some of her things. You two should figure out sleeping arrangements when I am gone." Eiji left quickly closing the door after him. That left her alone with Eiichi again.

"I don't mind you can sleep with me, after all we slept together before."

"No I don't want to be a bother" she got out quickly.

"You're not…"

"I can't control myself, I am. I don't want to make your uncomfortable."

Eiichi brought her to his chest again. "I was surprised that was all. Wait you said you can't control yourself…"

She slowly nodded. "It is odd, but I am afraid that if we sleep together we might…"

"It isn't like we didn't slept together before. I will feel safer if you do sleep with me though. Eiji probably told you what happened. I trust you so if something does happen we will move pass it together. We will get through all of it together. I love you."

"But I don't want…"

"Haruka you can undress me fully if you want." Eiichi's voice came out quickly. She noticed that he had undone the gloves when she had been with Eiji. She also noticed that he was shaking as he looked at her. He put her hand on his waist to which she could only shake her head.

"I am perfectly fine with waiting as well." She was telling the truth, she was fine waiting. She had no rush to see anything pass a shirtless Eiichi. She was a little afraid after all, what if she messed up. She didn't want to rush into something she had no clue about after all. They hadn't even been dating for that long there was really no rush at all. She really didn't want to do something wrong. She moved her hand to Eiichi's face and softly kissed him. She had barely just gotten used to kissing him, there really was no rush for other things.

He was once again watching her in shock. "What did I do something wrong?" Now she was really concerned about Eiichi.

"No I'm just shocked that is all. Eiji told you. It is just no one has ever waited for me to say a word before. Nothing ever happened, Eiji usually was around to stop them. I guess that is why I am so surprised. It is nothing you have done I promise." Eiichi kissed her softly to prove she hadn't done anything wrong. Though for some reason it felt like there was more to this story.

"Was that what Eiji-kun meant when he said we belonged together?"

"I guess so. Though Haruka I meant it you we will work through this together."

"You're shaking though Eiichi. I don't mean to pry but what exactly happen? People don't just shake because nothing happened." She noticed that Eiichi was shaking even worse now. She could only imagine what he had been put through. "You don't have to say a word" she quickly added.

Eiichi got up from the bed and pulled on his shirt again before sitting back down again. "I really don't deserve you." She was confused by Eiichi's words. Eiji usually stopped them before anything happened, that was what Eiichi had said. Though why would he shake even time she touched him? This whole thing was a mess, why couldn't they just have a normal relationship for once? Normal? Did she even know what a normal relationship was like?

"Eiji, didn't tell you everything did he?" Eiichi's voice was quiet and he wasn't looking at her. Was there more to this story that she was supposed to see? Then she realized what if they had done something to him? She knew nothing about things like that, but all of it was terrible especially if it was true.

"Did they do more to you that Eiji-kun couldn't stop? That's…"

"You can't say a word." Eiichi's voice was rushed.

"I won't I promise. You know I am here for you right."

"I can't just depend on you that is why I don't deserve you. What if I am the reason you are getting sick?" She was beyond confused, what was Eiichi talking about? Just what was she missing from this?

"Eiichi look at me. Stop saying that. I chose you. You are a wonderful guy. You aren't doing anything wrong. Please stop thinking you are and stop saying you don't deserve me because everyone deserves to be happy." Eiichi sighed.

"I guess you're right." Eiichi surprised her when he took her into his arms and laid down. She cuddled into him after the initial shock was gone. She couldn't help but slowly drift asleep.


End file.
